


Halloween Dressing Up and Having Fun

by grimmswan



Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Halloween themed clothes and Halloween themed chocolate covered strawberries are some of the things being enjoyed.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Halloween Dressing Up and Having Fun

By the first of October, most of the undergarments and nightwear of the whole family were replaced with Halloween themed items.  
Even the outerwear of the clothes Diana, Kelly and Adalind wore were Halloween themed.  
Nick was the only person living in his household that did not have themed shirts for the work day.  
“Why aren’t you wearing a Halloween shirt, dad?” Diana asked when she noticed Nick was usually differently dressed then the rest of them.  
“Because there is a dress code at my job and no one takes a detective seriously if he’s wearing a jack-o-lantern shirt.”  
“Don’t worry, there are still a few things you can wear to be festive.”  
The items mentioned were Nick’s sock’s, belt and what only Nick and Adalind would ever know about, his underwear.  
“I don’t know why you insist on me wearing these if no one is going to see them.”  
“I like knowing you’re wearing them. And I like knowing that I’ll see them when you take your pants off at night.”  
And just like that, Nick stopped questioning his wife’s actions. A wife interested in seeing his underwear was guaranteed to make Nick’s nights very enjoyable.  
He had to admit, his family did look really adorable in their outfits.  
On his days off, Nick had no problem with joining in on the theme.  
Like when they went with Monroe and Rosalee to the farmers market, each wearing a sweater with a pair of scary eyes and mouth on it.  
Nick and Adalind each wore a black sweater, Adalind’s with an orange face and Nick’s with a slime green one. The kids wore sweaters that were the reverse of their parents. Diana’s was orange with black eyes and mouth, and Kelly’s was slime green, also with black eyes and mouth.  
Of course, Adalind’s had a little bit of a sexy side. The neck was wider, draping off one side to reveal a shoulder.  
It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that Nick kept very close, sometimes having a possessive arm around Adalind, especially when other men were around and looking for a very long time at the pretty blonde woman.  
Lighter garments could be worn when most of the day was spent indoors. Adalind often wore a themed dress when she was out running errands. And she usually tried to have Diana and Kelly match.  
Kelly’s preschool teachers always remarked how absolutely adorable the little boy always looked. The Halloween theme of his clothes being a silly and more child friendly version.  
The teachers were practically gushing when they saw how sometimes the whole family would match.  
Nick’s coworkers had a different reaction to finding out his socks and belt were themed. It ended up becoming a game to see who could get the best picture of the belt or socks Nick was wearing that day.  
Double points if you could get a picture of both. Extra points if you had a picture for every new set each day.  
When Nick found out about the game, he decided to have some fun of his own. His special hearing and grimm senses let him know just when someone was getting ready to take a photo. At the pivotal moment, Nick would shift, hiding his socks or his belt form view. Everyone knew the shot had been missed when the would-be photographer looked at his phone and cursed.  
Shortly after Nick added his game, Wu installed a swear jar.  
By the end of the first week, three jars were filled and the money was donated to the charity of Nick’s choice; the children’s wing of the hospital.  
The dressing up didn’t stop at the day wear.  
Nick loved Adalind so much. She was making sure his Halloween was very enjoyable. Every night Adalind would put on a sexy little outfit and seduce him. Every day he went to work with a head filled with all of the wonderful things they did together the night before. Nick just could not think straight when Adalind set her mind to making him enjoy Halloween as much as she did.  
He was so filled with love for his wife that he wanted to get her something. Not as a thank you but just because he loved her so much and knew she deserved everything.  
To his amazement, Nick discovered a candy shop that specialized in Halloween themed confections. Including Halloween themed chocolate covered strawberries.  
“Every week leading up to Halloween will be a different arraignment.” The shop owner told Nick. Obviously, she knew a loving and devoted husband when she saw him, and just knew she could get a repeat customer out of the grimm.  
The first batch looked like little jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, mummies and Frankenstein monsters. They were placed in an orange box with white lettering that said, “For my boo-tiful one” and was tied with a black ribbon.  
When Adalind saw the confections, she squealed with joy and pulled Nick’s head down to kiss him fiercely.  
“Baby, these are amazing!” She exclaimed.  
Adalind’s excitement got the children’s attention and they came into the room to see what all of the noise was about.  
“Look what your daddy got me! Aren’t they amazing!”  
Whether because he actually agreed with his mother or was just copying her, Kelly danced around and squealed like Adalind when he saw the creations.  
Diana was more vocal of her expression that she liked how the chocolate covered strawberries were designed.  
To no one’s surprise, they were gone very quickly.  
The second batch consisted of more red with the orange, white and black. Berries looked like skulls, white or near black hearts with red blood dripping from the top, and vampire heads. These were placed in a read box that was tied with another black ribbon.  
Adalind showed Nick how much she loved his present by dressing in a sexy vampire costume and insisting on sucking Nick dry.  
At work, Nick’s good mood was very noticeable.  
“Dude, you are smiling way too much for someone doing paperwork.” Hank commented.  
Nick sighed and shook his head, still grinning widely. “What can I say? I love my life.”  
“Uh huh. I take it those presents you keep getting for Adalind are received well?”  
“Very well.” Then Nick thought something over for a moment and said, “I need to find a place that has white, red and black roses.”  
“Of course, because it’s not enough to get your wife sweets for no reason, you also have to spontaneously surprise her with a bouquet of flowers.” Wu piped in.  
“Well, it’s not really for no reason.” Nick defended. “Adalind has done a lot to make Halloween special. She puts in a lot of effort to make sure we’re all enjoying ourselves. I just want to make sure she knows how special I think she is. Words just aren’t good enough.”  
“Damn, that’s good!” An intern said, writing in a notebook. “They said I would learn a lot here. I thought they just meant about police work. I didn’t realize I would also learn how to improve things with my girl.”  
“Everyone’s love life would improve if they listened to Burkhardt.” Another detective said.  
Nick chose to ignore the conversation and look online for flower shops that might sell what he needed.  
When the next batch of chocolate covered strawberries were presented, Nick looked for purple roses to add to the black and white ones.  
“I decided to try out edible glitter for this patch.” The confectioner explained when she showed Nick the purple and silver themed treats.  
Some berries had silver or white shimmering spider webs laced on them. Half included a large black spider. Some had shimmering purple beads on them and faces that were like a spider’s face. Others had been completely covered in coating that seemed black but sparked with lights of blue and purple.  
“I was going for a midnight sky. Or maybe a potion.” The sweet shop owner said. “I hope your wife likes them.”  
“Thank you.” Nick picked up the purple box that held the latest treats and went to the flower shop, for a matching bouquet, before heading home.  
Adalind gasped when she saw her latest gifts. “Oh, Nick. These are so beautiful.”  
She kissed him hungrily then whispered in his ear, running her hand over his chest, “You are the most thoughtful man and I look forward to showing you tonight what your thoughtfulness does to me.”  
Nick suspected Adalind might have used magic to change the color on the garment she wore. Or really, he might have suspected, if he had any blood left in his brain.  
Thinking became an unnecessary act when the two of them came together.  
Laying in bed, with his wife held in his arms, Nick smiled at knowing there were many more nights just like this ahead.


End file.
